Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson (b. February 5, 2012) is a mutant with telepathic abilities, and a student at Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, sorted into the House of Phoenix. He is also a member of the Young X-Men. 'History' : "Prejudice is just ignorance." :: −'Blaine' Early Years Blaine Darren Everett Anderson was born on February 5, 2012 in USA. Blaine has an older brother named Cooper Anderson. His brother was seen as someone who was very domineering, strict and critical of Blaine, and because of this Blaine has some resentment towards his older brother. Before Blaine moved to Dalton Academy, he went to a school where he was bullied because of his sexual orientation. Just after he came out, he went to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with a friend, the only other gay guy at his school. When they were waiting for his friend's dad to pick them up, three guys jumped out and "beat the living crap out of them." Blaine decided to transfer to Dalton Academy because of their zero tolerance bullying policy and started the Dalton Fight Club as a way to get rid of his anger at the fact that he let the bullies push him out the school. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: Blaine is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast his own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence within a vast radius. His notable powers include: *''Psionic Blast:'' Blaine can project harmful psionic volleys, which may result in brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness, vegetative state or even death. The victim is not physically harmed, but damages the internal mentality of a target. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. 'Abilities' Talented singer: Blaine has a great voice and is an excellent performer. Gifted Boxer: Strength Level Normal Human Strength. Blaine possesses the ability to lift (press) his own weight. He engages in moderate intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Blaine is a talented, compassionate, dapper, charming young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. Blaine "loves the mic", and is repeatedly shown to have a great love for performing. Blaine has also been shown to have an occasional temper, which he usually hides under a gentlemanly front until something he finds wrong or cruel pushes him over the edge. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in". He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt Hummel that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. When he attends prom with Kurt, he demonstrates reluctance to dance with him or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences. Blaine's insecurities about his ability to be a good boyfriend seem to affect his confidence in other areas of his life, as he increasingly begins to behave erratically, from getting very drunk at a party and dating a girl, to being highly susceptible to suggestion and manipulation. Despite this he continues to display concern, care and a desire to spend time with Kurt. At some point, he seeks Kurt's understanding regarding his confusion about his sexuality and is visibly hurt when he doesn't get it. As a result of Blaine's insecurities, he also is shown to desire Kurt's approval. He becomes visibly touched when Kurt expresses that he is proud to have him as his boyfriend, becoming teary and saying "I want you to be". 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' *He is a fan of college football. His favourite college football team is the OSU Buckeyes. *He sometimes buys biscotti with his coffee. *Blaine is best friends with Chris Summers. *His favourite holiday is/was Valentine's Day. *His favourite coffee order is a "Medium Drip"' with cinnamon for flavor. *He knows Kurt's favourite coffer order without having to ask him. *It is implied that Blaine came out when he was about 13/14 years old because when he was 15/16 years old, he mentioned that his father had tried to make him straight after finding out that he was gay 2 years prior. *One of his father's attempts to set him straight was building car with him. Because of this experience, Blaine knows a fair amount about cars. *He apparently, taken from all the pictures and trophies in his room, is a big fan of polo and fencing and quite talented at them. *He took up boxing to defend himself from the bullies and even started the Dalton branch of Fight Club. *He has a picture of Kurt on his nightstand. *He customized his eye-patch to the shape of a heart for Valentine's Day. *The thing he is looking forward the most to is marriage equality in all 50 states. *When he and his brother, Cooper, were kids, they were famous around the neighborhood for their dueling Simon LeBon impressions. *He liked dancing to Mmmbop by Hanson when he and Cooper were kids. *He is passionate about Disco music and suggested disco music as an idea for the vintage theme of Nationals 2027. He also showed open delight at the presence of the disco dance-floor in the choir room. *He hates how curly his hair is without gel, and believes it makes him "looks like Medusa" while Brittany thinks he looks like a Broccoli. *He wears bowties with almost everything he wears. However, after Chord suggested he lose the bowties, he hasn't worn one since. *He uses raspberry hair gel. *He watches and enjoys the following reality TV shows with Kurt: Jersey Shore, The Bachelorette, Being Bobby Brown and Tabitha Takes Over. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Anderson family Category:Telepaths Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2015 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Characters Category:House of Phoenix Category:Homosexual Characters